This invention relates to a solid state electronic timepiece having a plurality of display sections which are composed of electro-optical display devices such as liquid crystal material or light emitting diodes, etc,.
In conventional types of solid state digital electronic watches, having a second indicating device on one face of the watch, said second indicating device usually lights at only one particular second which is determined by the operation of a push switch.
Another type of digital watch displays the time of hour, minutes and second by numerals on one surface of the watch. In the former watch, it is impossible to know the elapsed time of seconds, because said second indicating device lights during only one second so that it indicates only when activated. In the latter watch, it is very difficult to read the indicated second display because, said second display changes too fast and it is not clear to see the display element composed of liquid crystal material as the response of liquid crystal is rather slow.
The display mechanism devices used in conventional type watches are inadequate for use in electronic solid state watches.